Worlds: Identity Theft
by Serina Elric
Summary: Serina has disappeared once again and this time she's ended up in some serious trouble. It's 1944 and Serina is stuck in an Egyptian tomb in the middle of May. She finds an Idol of Isis that she had just seen in a museum when the famous archeologist Indianna Jones. Jones thinks she's one of the Nazi's but the Nazi's believe she is none other than her new companion. Surprised?
1. I'll be back, I don't know when

Field trips. Serina's high school rarely got them and when they did they were always educational. This time there was one upside. The boys from the adjoining school would be joining the girls today in a tour of a history museum. Then there was another down side to their tour. Since Serina's last disappearance, her parents had hired personal body guards to keep a diligent watch over her when she went on excursions outside of school or when her parents weren't around. After Serina had come back everyone treated her like she had been kidnapped or like she was a rape victim. Of course the only people who didn't believe that were Sedona, Conner, and Sean. Serina was able to get some time alone with them after her parents put her on lock down and told them where she had gone and what had happened. Sean, being the only one who watched 'Fullmetal Alchemist', had to help Serina explain most of the unfamiliar terms.

It had been at least a week since then and now Serina was holding hands with her boyfriend, Edward, as she walked through the tour trying to ignore her bodyguards, which were following them. They came to a small statue that looked like a woman with long onyx hair and instead of arms she had large, beautiful, golden wings. Serina was transfixed on the artifact and took her time with reading the history behind it. Meanwhile, the rest of the students were gathered around the tour guide who was reading the history out to them as they observed an artifact that Serina had passed by, finding no interest in it. She was more drawn to the golden Egyptian statue that she was now observing. When she read who had discovered the artifact. Edward looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend who was laughing to herself, one body guard on either side of her. "What's so funny?" he said waking over to her with a slight chuckle. "The name of the archeologist," Serina began pointing to the name on the plate. "Prof. H. Jones. Coincidence much?" "Think the 'H' means Henry?" Edward asked picking up on her classic movie reference. "Well it is a common name. I love those movies. I actually saw the first one on the big screen once. I'm a huge fan of the action. I'd love to be where Indy's been. Wouldn't it be awesome?"

The lights flickered once and that was the only sign that Serina need to regret what she had said. Serina looked up with a panicked expression that he remembered from the convention she had been to a month before. He held her close as the light flickered faster and everyone began murmuring and shifting nervously and the tour guides tried to keep their groups together. The body guards took their positions around Serina and Edward and made sure that the two of them weren't able to get lost in the crowd. Serina knew her disappearance was unpreventable but what scared her was how it would affect the people she left behind while she was missing. Why hadn't she switched places with someone when she appeared in Amestris so that they could take her place like George did? Perhaps when she switched with George it was a onetime thing never to happen again. That didn't matter; what did matter was how long Serina was going to be gone this time.

Edward was looking around for anyone suspicious when Serina tugged on his shirt sleeve to get his attention. He looked down at her seeing her expression of unease and tried to comfort her. "It's ok, Serina. I'm not gonna let anyone get to you." He said keeping a close hold on her. "Edward, no matter how long I'm gone I want you to know that I'll be safe and I'll be back in one piece." "I'm not going to let them get to you, Serina." She shook her head and pitied his useless efforts. "Good-bye, Edward. I'll be back as soon as I can." The lights in the museum went completely out and where Serina stood between his arms Edward felt her fall. The lights came back on and Serina was gone from sight.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Serina went through the cold darkness falling quickly into her new destination unsure of where she was. The place smelled of dirt and was very dimly lit by torches that were hung to the wall on metal supports. Serina took one and held it at arm's length. Serina feared small thing and being burned was one of them. When she explored her surroundings she found no doors, no windows and no signs of other human life. The room was small, cold and Serina was surprised that there was even oxygen in the room. This gave Serina the idea that there may indeed be an opening somewhere that Serina could escape through.

As she went along the walls Serina noticed that they were decorated with hieroglyphs and depictions of ancient Egyptians. This led Serina to the conclusion that she was in ancient Egypt or perhaps just in an undiscovered tomb. While looking over the paintings on the walls Serina noticed a familiar depiction of the artifact she had seen just before disappearing from the museum. There was something different about it though. Serina noticed the addition of a large blue gem that darkened towards the center making it look like a human eye. Serina pressed her hands against it and the image retreated into the wall. To Serina's right a stone slab slid into hiding and revealed a narrow hall leading up to a large illuminated room.

Serina, despite her better judgment took a curious step into the hall. When nothing happened and she found the coast was clear Serina continued to step forward through the hall. About half way through Serina heard a crunch from under her foot. Serina didn't dare look down to find out what she had tread upon and simply began to run, hearing more crunching sounds from beneath her foot. The crunching stopped once she reached the illuminated room and found a step to sit on. Serina examined the bottom of her leather knee high boots and was disgusted to find dead insect remains. She stood and commenced to scrape the disgusting substance from her shoes before drawing her attention to the pedestal atop the steps. The artifact that she had seen was sitting on the pedestal looking all innocent, just waiting to be taken. Serina was cautious and knew better than to get any closer to something gold sitting on an ancient pedestal. Unfortunately Serina was also a curious 16 year old who just happened to have a note book and a pencil in her bag that she had brought to take notes at the history museum. Serina stayed three steps down from where the pedestal was and just as she was sketching the finishing touches on the wings she had the urge to get closer and do more detail on the woman's face.

Serina was stopped just as she took her first step by a thudding sound coming from the other room she had just left. Serina froze in place, unsure of what she would be met with and not risking bumping into a booby trap. She heard what sounded like a crumbling wall and then she heard a voice. It was deep and familiar but Serina waited before approaching the unknown voice. Footsteps echoed through the adjoining room and the person with finally spoke. "The door has already been opened. Someone has already been here…These footprints are fresh. Someone is still here." Serina became tensed as she heard the man's footstep coming down the hall she had just traveled. He was crunching through the many insects she had run through until he finally came into view of the torch light. For a moment the two of them took the time to look each other over and find out who each other were.

Serina already knew who her subject was. A brown leather jacket, cargo pants, a whip on his hip and his key card fedora; before her stood the infamous professor and archeologist, Indiana Jones. Dr. Jones was at a disadvantage seeing as he didn't know the girl who had beaten him to his goal so he quickly took in her every feature breaking it down to piece together who she was. She had hair that was borderline between brown and blonde, bright hazel green eyes that were looking directly into his, an army-style jacket, and knee high leather boots. All together she looked very German which was only partly true. "Step away from Isis, fraulein." Indy demanded of the young girl. "Isis? I thought she looked familiar." Serina said glancing back at the golden figure. "Don't get any ideas. If you just take it without knowing the risks you could end up dead." "Believe me I know the risk I'm in now that you're here at least." Serina said as she descended the steps, standing on the same level as Professor Jones. "What do you mean by that?" he asked quizzically of the young girl standing before him. "Let's just say you have a reputation for getting in the way of danger." She said crossing her arms and standing with her hip jutted out slightly.

This girl didn't act like any Nazi Indy had ever encountered. She had a sarcastic and smart-alecy way of speaking to her elders, she didn't stand straight which showed she was a freelancer who wouldn't follow orders well, and to top it off she had an American accent that didn't have a hint of fakeness to it. "Just who are you and why are you here?" The archeologist asked curious about the presence of this German-like 16 year old female. "I'm Serina Bloom and I think I'm here to help you Dr. Jones."


	2. I want to help

Indy didn't have time to fathom what on earth this girl had meant by what she said. He had to get his hands on the statue of Isis that was on the pedestal at the top of the steps before the German's following him caught up. "We'll talk later, kid. If you really want to help you'll stay out of my way and do as I tell you." Indy said walking past her and making his way cautiously up the steps. "Whatever you say, Dr. Jones." Serina said with a sloppy salute and a grin.

Indy examined the artifact closely looking for any booby traps and Serina watched with anticipation. Despite the irksome feeling of the young girl's eyes watching his hands Indy continued his work and took an aluminum tube, looking as though it was the same size as the base of the idol that was indeed supported on a tub-like stand. Similar to what many had seen Indy do in Raiders of the Lost Ark, he removed the Idol and replaced it as quickly with the tube. Serina, being paranoid about the replacement's results spoke up, "Um…Indy. Not that I don't trust you but I think we should get going before anything goes wrong." Indy turned quickly and descended the steps before approaching Serina who was looking around somewhat worriedly. "Look, kid. I don't know who you are and where you came from and I'm not about to start taking orders from you." A grinding sound echoed through the chamber and both of them looked back to see the pedestal descending into the ground the steps and stones of the floor followed after it. "But this is an exception. Quick, follow me!"

Indiana raced down the hall with Serina close on his heels, both of them crunching through the insects on the floor. They found themselves in the room Serina had first appeared in except now thanks to Indy there was a giant hole in the wall amongst the intricate hieroglyphs. Indy jumped through the wall and Serina followed suit whilst trying to scrape dead incest carcass off the soles of her boots. From there, the two of them darted up the stairs and once they reached the top Indy notified Serina that they should be safe from the booby trap they had escaped. "Good," Serina began breathlessly. "now I can catch my breath." Serina exhaled in exhaustion and leaned against the wall behind her. "Kid, watch out!" Before Serina knew she had triggered anything, a massive sickle came crashing down through a crevice in the wall barley missing Serina's shoulder before Indy pulled her out of the way and the sickle disappeared into the floor. Serina spun about looking at where she was standing and looked wide eyed at a large lock of her hair on the floor. "Thanks…" Serina said faintly. "No problem. Just don't touch anything and follow me."

Sooner than Serina expected, the two of them were already outside of the tomb. She turned around and took a good look at where they had just come from. "The sphinx? I was inside the sphinx?! That's…that's…Brilliant!" Serina stated saying the first word that came to mind and sounding very British while doing so. That doesn't matter right now. Get in the car." Indy said throwing his satchel into the back of the jeep. Serina jumped in and as soon as she made contact with the seat, Indiana slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and they shot off with a cloud of dust trailing behind them.

~Later in a Hotel in Cairo~

"I'm telling you, I'm not a Nazi!" Serina declared after a period of excessive interrogation. "I have a hard time believing that seeing as the Germans are the only ones who know about the idol other than me." Indy replied to her denial.

"Look I didn't even know that the idol was there. I just ended up there."

"That brings up another thing. How did you get into that room without breaking down the wall and passing through the traps?"

"I just ended up in final chamber before the idol. No matter how many times you ask I'll give you the same honest answer and you won't believe me."

"People don't just appear from nowhere."

"I do it all the time though. Before I was in the tomb I was in a museum in 2013 looking at the idol in an exhibit then the lights started flickering and they shut off. Next thing I know I'm in the tomb."

Indy shook his head and laughed in disbelief. He continued.

"Sure thing, future girl. So if you're not German then what are you?"

"I am German, well partially, but I'm not Nazi."

"Partially?" Indy said with a raised eyebrow. Serina sighed. She had explained her heritage to many people and all of them found it to be a rare combination. "I'm German, Mexican, and Spanish." Serina saw an all too familiar expression cross his face. "A German married a Hispanic in this day and age? That's unbelievable." Indy replied. "That's because it wasn't in this day and age. Like I said, I'm Serina Bloom; I was born in Los Angeles in 1996. My mother's grandparents were German and my father's grandfather was Spanish and his grandmother was Mexican." Indy sighed and rubbed the sweat off his neck, and made a slow turn before looking back to Serina who was sitting on the bed with an exasperated expression and her arms and legs crossed in front of her. He still had no idea who this girl was and just what she was doing here but he was going to have to put up with her. "Alright,kid." "Serina. I like the pet name but it's getting old." "Alright, Serina, If you really are from 2013 then when is this war gonna end?" Serina chuckled at the simple question. "World War II will end 6 years and 1 day after it started, after Hitler commits suicide in his bunker; Happy New Year to all." Serina said with a know-it-all smile. "I wish that were true, then we'd only have to deal with these damn Germans for less than a year more." Indy said with a chuckle. "Hey, those are my ancestors you're talking about there. I know they made some mistakes by following a Nazi nut job but the people who make up the German community are innocent. How do you think I felt when I got called a perfectionist Nazi when I was 12? It hurts when you get blamed for the mistakes your roots have made in the past."

Serina's serious statement struck a chord with Indy and he felt as though he almost believed her, but he couldn't trust her just yet. He was going to let her believe she had his trust but he needed to learn more about this young Hispanic German girl. "Alright, you've convinced me." Serina's smiled widened when she heard Indy say this. He looked at her oddly since he was used to being stared at as some sort of movie star. "It's getting late. I'll head over to my room and let you get some sleep." Indy said as he made his way out the door and into the hall. "You too, Indy, and be careful I hear that you got ambushed once or twice when you were in India." Serina said, concerned that they may have been followed. Indy turned about and looked at her with a puzzled expression as she lean in the doorway. She continued, "Also, if you think that you have problems dealing with a strange teenage now, you going to get it a lot worse when the Russian's start given you problems." "How do you…?" Serina cut him with a small laugh and spoke through a crack in the door before closing it. "Oh I know more than you could possibly understand. Good night, Indiana Jones."


	3. I'm not who you think I am

Indy woke up to surprisingly a peaceful morning. He dressed himself and went to the room across the hall to wake up the mysterious girl he'd found in the tomb and who claimed she was from 70 years in the future. It was an out concept for Indy to wrap his head around but how could he prove her wrong? After knocking on the door and waiting for about a minute Indy pushed the door open and found the room completely devoid of human life. "The desert heat must have gotten to my head. It must have made me look insane to be talking to an imaginary girl. It was an awfully vivid mirage but it does explain how she knew so much." Indy said trying to explain to what had happened the previous day as he went down the stairs to the lobby.

As Indy was checking out of the hotel the man at the desk took back his room key asking, "Where's the other one?" Indy came back up from his attempt to pick up his baggage and leave. "Other one?" "Yes, the other room key. You bought 2 small rooms for one night for you and that German girl you brought with you." "She's not G…Well she is but…Where did she go?" Indy said giving up on explaining the details. "She woke up and came down about an hour ago. At least I think it was her. She said that I was to tell her traveling companion that her room key was in her bedside table and that she went to the market to do some trading with the merchants." Indy sighed in frustration. "That girl…I'll get the key." So he walked upstairs, got the key and returned it to the man at the desk before leaving for the market.

It was crowded that day in the market and Indy, not knowing the Serina's appearance very well had a hard time locating her. In the flurry of livestock, fabric, and delicious essences Indy didn't realize that a stealthy character was closing in on him. Upon receiving a tap on the shoulder Indy's instincts kicked in and he placed a hand on his gun and turned about violently. "Geez, calm down, Indy. It's only me." Serina stated with a laugh as she took pride in scaring him. "Why did you just disappear without telling me?" "Geez, you sound like my parents. 'Serina, where have you been?' 'You were there and then you were gone.' 'Did they hurt you?' 'The body guards will keep you safe.'" Serina said, mocking her parents behind their back. Indy raised an eyebrow curiously at her behavior then instead at her changed appearance. "What are you wearing and what did you do to your hair?"

Serina had cut her hair into a pixie cut and she was clothed in a black tube top that covered her midriff, some loose fitting cargo pants and a brown leather jack; she hadn't gotten rid of her boots. "Are you trying to look like a boy?" Indy said dryly. "No, Indy, I'm not. It's just that these were the only clothes I could find that I could trade my old pants and coat for. They weren't suitable since they made me look like I was working for the Germans. As for my hair, I know the pixie cut is a little ahead of its time and makes me look a bit boyish but I wasn't about to go around with a huge chunk of my hair chopped off. I had to even it out since that sickle left my hair looking like someone took a sample cut of it. Even then this looks doesn't seem finished. It needs something like this." Upon saying this Serina snatched Indy's hat off his head and ran to one of the merchant's stands that had a mirror in place. "That really completely the look doesn't it? I could be the female version of young Indiana Jones." Serina said adjusting the hat properly on her head. "Look now's not the time to be modeling, kid."

Just then in the corner of Indy's eye, he saw a group of Nazi uniforms coming towards them. He ducked behind a pile of merchandise 3 market tents away forgetting for a moment that he had a new traveling companion to look out for. "Serina, get over here." Indy ordered her franticly under his breath. Serina turned towards him with a questioning look; she had completely forgotten where she was, who she was accompanying and the danger that followed him. She was reminded of this danger when she heard the Nazi soldiers, "That girl there!" She saw them running towards her and aggressively pushing through the crowd. On instinct, Serina ran in the direction with the nearest exit; this unfortunately was not in Indy's direction. Serina ran into the next row of merchant's tents and the German soldiers were directly behind her. Indy did his best to follow but little could be seen through the crowded market place. Indy reached the edge of the market place and so did the German soldiers with Serina in hand. The young girl was gagged and tied as they through her into the back of their getaway car that was designed with a swastika. Before Indy could stop them from taking off the car was already far beyond the range for his shot gun to shoot out one of the tires and within seconds Serina and the Nazis were gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Why did the Nazis need Serina? She didn't have anything to do with them; heck she had only been in this world for one day. Of course Indy and the Nazis didn't know that. The Nazis had reason to that Serina was more than just some clueless girl. Serina was taken to a Nazi base 20 miles outside of Cairo. The sun was beating down on her more than she had ever know it could; she was regretting picking a leather jacket and thankful that she had cut her hair short to relieve her neck of unwanted perspiration. Serina was not used to the rough treatment of being pushed around by the soldiers but it was very reminiscent of the incident with the chimera men that had kidnapped her only 9 days ago.

They came to a very cliché interrogation room with a wooden desk and chair accompanied by a lamp. Despite the room being in total darkness it was still sweltering hot. Serina was forced down into the wooden seat by the single German soldier who entered the room with her who then stood on the other side of the desk. Serina knew she shouldn't question her interrogator but she couldn't resist. "What have I done in the sort time I've been in Egypt to get dragged here Admiral Stone face." The soldier then struck her across the face with a backhanded slap. Normally Serina would have looked shocked and outraged but seeing as she had no reason to she simply massaged her cheek and said, "Okay I had that coming." The soldier held up the lock of hair that had been cut from Serina's hair in the tomb. "Don't know who you are but this is unmistakable evidence. Tell us where the idol is." The soldier said sternly. "I don't have it. Sorry buddy." Serina answered casually. "Then where is it!? Who has it!?" "You think I'm going to tell you?" Serina said with a small chuckle. Big mistake on her part.

The Nazi reached across the desk and grabbed the hair hanging down near Serina's neck and pulled her towards him, making her lean over the desk. There was a moment of silence and as Serina glared at the man who held her by her now shortened hair. His eyes fell upon the hat placed atop her head. "I've heard rumors about an archeologist who has given us trouble in the past. He wore a hat much like yours. Of course all we have are rumors because all of our men who got involved with this archeologist ended up dead. From what we heard it was a man, but perhaps it was simply a very boyish looking female. Rumors are often wrong. I wonder what other rumors are incorrect. They said the man was at least 28 but you look barely 19 years old." "I've always been told I look younger than they assume." Serina said simply going along with all of his assumptions to spare them both the trouble. Upon this sign of accepting his assumptions as true, the soldier released Serina and allowed her to sit down. She rubbed her neck to ease the pain and the soldier continued, "Well, I'll just have to tell the general that Indiana Jones has returned to be a thorn in our side once again."


	4. They don't exist

"What could they possibly want with her?" Indy pondered this as he rode out into the desert on a motorcycle following the subtle trail the Nazi's had left behind. He was able to locate the tent where Serina had exchanged her army jacket for the leather one she was wearing and bought it back to use as a disguise to get into the base. It was a bit of a tight fit in the arms and shoulders but the chest and torso areas were almost form fitting to Indy like a tailored suit. "She must an attachment to loose clothes." Indy deduced.

He pulled up to the entrance of the Nazi base and was surprisingly let through quite easily. He couldn't believe how close the appearance of Serina's jacket was to the Nazi uniform. He was starting to think that maybe this was all a trap set for him and that Serina really was part of the Nazi party. If she was the Nazi's were getting really corrupt if they were using young girls to do their dirty work. "Now how am I going to find her with all these…" Before Indy could finish his thought there was a banging from behind one of the doors accompanied by yells. "Let me out! I need to go to the bathroom! Let me out!" Indy opened the door only to be hit square in the chest by Serina's clenched fists. She became silent when she saw who she'd hit and grinned. "Well, this is embarrassing. Hey that jacket looks good on you." "We'll talk later. For now just play prisoner and follow my lead."

Serina nodded and Indy commenced to grab her by the arm and twist it behind her back roughly. "Ow! You're taking this a bit too seriously." "Just go with it." Indy said as he began leading her to the exit. Just as they were at the top of the steps and leaving the base a German soldier stopped them. "You there! Where are you taking Jones?" Indy was taken aback. Did this soldier think that Serina was the one holding him captive? Then it hit him. "I was told to take her and have her show me where she hid the idol" Indy said with his best attempt at a German accent. The German soldier nodded and responded. "Once you've found the idol there will be no need to keep her alive." Serina showed a genuine expression of shock on her face. She knew that the Nazi's were brutal but brutal enough to have someone from their own race killed? Of course they didn't know she was German at all.

Indy turned and led Serina to the motorcycle and had her ride pillion behind him before taking off back towards Cairo. Once they were there they sold the motorcycle for a good price and used the money to buy plane tickets. "Where are we going?" "I'm taking you home. Your parents are probably panicking that you escaped your bodyguards and fled to Egypt." Serina scoffed and he raised an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?" "You still don't believe that I'm from the future. Well you can try and find them but my parents haven't even been born yet." Serina said. Indy was starting to think this girl was insane and that's why her parent had bodyguards on her. "Well either way we're going to make a stop by my father's house he may have some information on the staff's whereabouts." "He's still alive? Wait, what staff are you talking about?" Serina asked as they started boarding the plane.

As the two of them were traveling by map to Indy's father's town they began interrogating each other. "They mistook you for me? How?" Indy asked with a slight humor in his voice. "I think it was mostly the hat." Serina started and gestured to the hat that had been returned Indy. "That or they think Indiana Jones is a name that's passed down, which would be cool. Also, I've seen pictures of you when you were young. It's astonishing how alike I look to your younger self." Indy shook his head not questioning how she had pictures of him from his childhood. "Well then, they won't be looking for me this time they'll be looking for you." "All the more reason you shouldn't be taking me home! They won't stop searching just because we go to a different country."

Indy couldn't argue with that logic but none the less they still had to get some research material from his father. Now it was Serina's turn to ask her question. "So what do the Germans want with the idol? I bet it's some sort of supernatural power they think will help them win the war am I right?" "The idol is supposedly a gift of favor from Isis that was bestowed on Cleopatra before she died. Legend has it that if the idol is taken to the temple where it was created by Isis and lets the midday sun shine through the blue gem held above the idol's head to return it to her that she will give them her aid and mysterious powers." Indy explained. "Well, good to see they're thinking realistically for once." Serina stated with a sarcastic chuckle. Indy appreciated her simple sense of humor.

They landed in Princeton, New Jersey by nightfall and Indy drove them to his house for the night. "We'll stop by my dad's place tomorrow. The guest room is down the hall to the right. We can get you some new clothes tomorrow." "What's wrong with the clothes I have now?" Serina asked; she was quite happy with her current attire. "Maybe because you only have one outfit." Indy said gesturing toward her outfit. "…Valid point, Good night Indy." Indy shook his head as he watched her walk down the hall. He had to admit that when you couldn't see her face and her hands her hands in her pockets she looked like the spitting image of his teenage self.

The next morning, Serina had the pleasure of getting to sleep past 7 am which was not a privilege often given to her with her strict school schedule. She got dressed in her adventure's attire as she called it and went to the kitchen where Indy was attempting to make pancakes. They were quite obviously burning and Serina raised an eyebrow at him along with a joking smile. "Not much of a home maker are you? Looks like you have a lot of practice ahead of you if you're gonna take care of that family you'll have someday." Indy opened his mouth to question her statement but Serina stopped him saying. "I just know, Indy. I just know." She tossed out the burnt pancakes and gestured to Indy's outfit which consisted of and undershirt and his pants that he wore with his suit saying, "You should finish getting dressed, Professor Jones." He left her to do as she wanted, trusting that she wouldn't burn down the house. He came back fully dressed and Serina had already made a pair of cinnamon sugar pancakes. He sat down at the table where Serina had set butter, syrup and 2 glasses of milk. Indy assumed from this quick set up that she was used to making breakfast.

"Do you have a lot of siblings to cook for?" "No, I'm an only child. For a while I lived in what I guess you would call a surrogate family consisting of the parents and their 7 kids although two of them had moved out of the house and the other one was spending some time with my family though they didn't know it. You wouldn't believe how hard it was passing of for a red headed twin boy. I bet he had a hard time passing of for me in the meantime." Serina said with a grin quite certain that Indy wouldn't believe her. "Sounds like you have experience with disguise and deception." Indy said taking a bite of the pancakes Serina placed in front of him. "As do you, Professor. I know your work, and don't ask how I know because your logical mind wouldn't believe me." That seemed to be her quote 'You wouldn't believe me.' Indy continued to ponder exactly who she was and what Serina intended do by following him around.

She finished her pancakes and grabbed up her bag, "Are we ready to go see Sean Connery?" Serina said in an incredibly accurate impression of Indy's father. "Who?" he responded with a raised eyebrow. "No one. Let's go see your dad." Serina said walking her way to the door. Indy caught up with her and they got into the car and drove down to his father's house. It looked very proper just as Serina had expected. They made their way to the front door and Indy knocked. The door was soon answered by the familiar face of Sean Connery or in this case Henry Jones Sr. Serina made note that he looked a bit older than he did in the final movie of the original trilogy. "Junior, what a pleasant surprise." He began noticing Serina who was slightly hidden behind Indy. "Please come in."

Indy's father stepped aside to let them in and noticed the lack of a hat on Indy's head. "Where did you hat go?" he asked. "It's been taken hostage." Indy said seriously though it was meant to be a joke. It was then that Henry Jones (that's how we'll refer to him since Indy is referred to as Indy) noticed that young figure following his son that was now wearing has hat that cast a shadow over their eyes. "Junior, I must be seeing things because I think I'm seeing your teenage self following behind you." Henry said somewhat bewildered. "Nah, you're not seeing things, Dad, but you are mistaken about them being a boy and being me." Serina removed Indy's hat from her head and smiled charismatically at Henry Jones Senior. "Hello sir, my name is Serina Bloom. It's a pleasure to meet you." Serina bowed being theatrically dramatic as was her nature as a thespian. Henry Jones didn't understand what was going on. He knew that Indy traveled with young women before but never this young. "Henry Jones Junior, what is the meaning of this? Who is this girl and why do you have her dressed in such an unlady-like fashion?" "Hold your horses, Dad. She dressed herself this way it was out of my hands. As for why I keep her around I'm planning on sending her back to her family but she keeps saying they don't exist." Indy responded. "That's quite impossible." Henry Jones said facing Serina. "It's actually quite possible, Mr. Jones. You see I'm from the year 2013. My parents haven't even been born yet."

Henry Jones turned to his son. "She isn't serious is she?" "She's serious." Indy replied. "Impossible." Henry Jones responded. "I'm telling you it is." Serina said defensively. "How?" Henry Jones questioned. Serina opened her mouth and for once in a great turn of events didn't have anything to say other than, "I don't know…but it's true you can check even check the phonebooks or the records. My parents haven't been born yet." The two men stood there in disbelief and Indy sighed going to the office and bringing back the phonebook. "What are your parents' names?" Indy asked. "Fred Bloom and Cynthia Bloom but her maiden name is Kent." Indy search the book twice finding neither of their names in the state of California. "There is a David Kent here. Any relation?" Indy asked. "That's my grandfather on my mother's side. He died about 10 years ago when I was six. He had just disappeared but not much later did they find him dead. The autopsy didn't show any signs of death known to us."

What Serina said seemed too realistic and she seemed too upset about her grandfather's history for it to be a lie. Indy closed the book and acknowledged his partial belief in her story. "You can't be serious, son." Henry Jones said in response to his son's acceptance of the ridiculous story. Serina smiled knowing that Indy was on her side. "I can't very well send her away. She has nowhere to go and anyone else would think she was insane and put her in a mental institution." "Hey, my story isn't that farfetched compared to what the Nazi's come up with; and don't for one second think my German blood has a part in this and is making me come up with this." Serina said in defense. "She's German?" Henry Jones asked Indy an edge of suspicios in his voice. Serina rolled her eyes and flung her arms above her head then let them fall to her sides with a groan. "Even he's suspicious of me." "She's part German and part Hispanic but that's not the point. Dad, we need you research journal on the idol of Isis."


	5. No! Any disguise but this!

Indy was standing outside the girls' changing rooms at the local clothing store reading the journal that his father had given to him. Meanwhile Serina was trying on some clothes that Indy had chosen for her that she would need on the trip.

"Indy is this really practical for the type of work we're getting into?" She called out from the changing room.

"We're going to do more than running and digging in the dirt. You're going to need to be able to blend in if we end up in a more formal setting." Indy responded as he turned the page. The door of the changing room creaked open and Indy turned to see how Serina looked. She wore a blue suit with a red tie. The suit's jacket fit loosely enough to hide her feminine features but without it on the pants that clasped around her waist revealed her feminine waist line. Along with the hat that she was still holding hostage sitting atop her hair that was slicked back slightly, she looked more like Indy's younger self than ever. Indy grinned as she slouched slight and put her hands in her pockets by habit.

"It's like looking in a much younger mirror." Indy said with a chuckle.

"Good to know. I'm trying on the other one now." Serina said returning to the changing room and removing the suit. Indy returned to the pages of the journal and read. After decoding some hieroglyphs and some clues Indy made out the directions and simplified them.

"'The staff of Isis can be found where the Blue and White river flow together through the tomb of the Goddess' confidant.' What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" Indy turned to examine Serina's second set of formal attire. Now she bore an ankle length dress violet in color with a silver band around the waist and collar. Her shorthair was pinned back in a rhinestone studded hair pin.

"Very good." Indy commented.

"I've picked out some other more durable clothes for you to get dirty in." Serina returned from the changing room wearing a black tank top, her new leather jacket, and cargo pants along with the hat that was still being held hostage atop her head of short hair.

"Dirty? Ugh Okay but you should know that I don't do bugs or dead people…crap what have I signed up for…" Indy raised his eyebrows and chuckled as she took the clothes they'd picked out to the checkout desk.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The pair of them were sitting in the park on a bench. Serina had assumed a slouched and boyish position and Indy continued to read over the riddle he translated from his father's notes. He continued to mumble the riddle to himself.

"The staff of Isis can be found where the Blue and White river flow together through the tomb of the Goddess' companion."

"What's that?" Serina asked, getting tired of the mumbling.

"Just a riddle." He replied.

"Just a riddle my ass."

"You kiss your future mother with that mouth?"

"Not typically." She said answering his rhetorical question acting more like a boy than she needed to.

"Just tell me already." Indy sighed and reiterated the riddle to his young companion.

"Well we know the blue and white river is the Nile." Serina stated.

"We do?" Indy replied in slight surprise that she had caught something he hadn't.

"What? Have you been neglecting your geography studies? The Nile has two smaller rivers that flow into it called the Blue Nile and the White Nile." Indy was surprised again.

"You're right." Indy said now remembering his geography.

"The goddess' companion is pretty self-explanatory. Which pharaoh was known for being close to Isis?"

"You mean it's back in Cleopatra's tomb."

"Bingo!" Serina exclaimed.

"Let's go get ourselves some tickets to Egypt shall we?"

"Whoa slow down." Indy said placing a hand on her shoulder and preventing her from jumping off the bench.

"What is it now!?" Serina said whining slightly.

"We'll go buy our tickets, but it would look too suspicious if I had you traveling with me since we have to formal relation what so ever."

"What can we do about it?" Serina was wishing now she hadn't asked. When they returned home after getting their tickets for the next day, Indy retrieved some clothes that he had bought without telling Serina and handed them to her.

"Put these on." Serina raised an eyebrow and held the clothes out to look at them. Her jaw fell and she looked at him with an obstinate look.

"No."

"Yes."

"I am not dressing like a submissive house wife of the 40's."

"You have no choice. Unless you want to deal with people starring at us and thinking I'm with a girl half my age." He made a valid point and held a pair of heels and a feminine hat with a ribbon and all on it out to Serina. She took them with a groan and retreated to her room and changed. She made the ends of her short hair curl slightly to give it a more feminine style. She looked in the mirror and shook her head. Already the heels were killing her.

"Ugh. I look like my mom." She said to herself. Indy was sat in the lounge reading the newspaper when Serina stepped back out of the room and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Look at the horror, you're putting me through."

"You look-" Indy was cut off. For a moment he wondered who was standing in front of him because it sure wasn't Serina. It looked like her but a good 10 years older making her about 26. Indy continued to look at her. Maybe it was just the clothes that made her look more mature but he couldn't be certain.

"You're starring. See I told you it was awful." Indy returned to his senses and shook his head.

"No, you look fine. You just look…older."

"Well thank you. That's what every girl at 16 wants to be told." When she said 'girl at 16' Indy was reminded of her age and she looked her age again too. Before he could speak up Serina already had left to her room and readied herself for bed. Indiana continued to contemplate what he saw. Was it the clothes, the lighting, or just his mind playing tricks on him.


	6. Tell me about you

As they boarded the plane headed for Egypt the next day, Serina was once again in her 40's housewife attire and Indy was once again baffled by the appearance of maturity Serina had. Despite his wonderment, he decided not to say anything due to her expression of discontent. If she was this obstinate and carried this air of nonconformity on a regular basis he could only wonder the trouble she caused. Then again, things were probably much different here than from when she was from.

The flight was a long one and most was spent in silence, but being so interested in his companion and not wanting to take any risks Indy decided it would be wise to learn more about her.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Serina looked to him her expression unchanging.

"You've never hesitated in the past."

"If you aren't a German spy or any type of spy for that matter, then how do you know so much about me?"

"You wouldn't-"

"Believe you?" Serina chuckled.

"You're catching on."

"Are you going to give me another ridiculous answer?"

"Are you going to be closed minded about it?" Indy shook his head and Serina continued.

"You're adventures from when you were a small boy of 9 all the way up to your 60's are made into films." Indy laughed at this.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"A film star is the last thing I could see myself as."

"You're actually one of the most famous movie stars I know of in my world. You have a lot of fans." Serina smiled at him genuinely. He smiled back happy to see that the topic had eased the tension on the plane considerably before landing in Egypt. The two of them found a hotel to stay in and Serina wasted no time discarding her costume and replacing it with her Young Indiana one.

"Yes! Freedom from conformity! Oh if only I could get a picture of me like this. A sepia toned photo of me and Indiana Jones in Egypt in the 1940's. Can you see it?" Serina's young star struck spirit definitely showed as she chattered and jumped about the room.

"Calm down, kid." Serina stopped her celebrating and gave him a look. Indy corrected himself.

"Sorry. Serina. We'll get one tomorrow, just don't make so much noise. You'll attract attention."

"Look, from what I've seen you always end up in trouble even if you do lay low so I don't see why we need to be so careful."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

"Point made. There's no way the German's know we're here is there?"

"I don't think so, but don't let your guard down." Indy reached into one of his bags and pulled out a gun handing it to Serina. She grinned and took it in her hand. It was an old fashion 1944 revolver. She had a thing for guns since she started watching action animes. Indy noticed her expression and watched her pose with the gun curiously. Typically when he'd given a woman a gun in the past they protested violently. Serina's excitement soon left her when she realized something.

"Uh, Indy."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to use a gun." He figured that was the case. With a sigh he stood from his spot sitting on the bed quickly took the gun from Serina before she could accidentally pull the trigger.

"The only thing you have watch out for is the recoil. You have to keep your arm straight and aimed at your target."

"What about the safety?"

"Safety?"

"Your guns have safety locks don't they?"

"I've never heard of safety locks."

"I guess they haven't been invented yet." Serina bit her lip at this and shrugged.

"Oh well we'll just have to hope it doesn't go off unexpectedly. It's getting late. I'll see you in the morning." Serina waved her hand tiredly at Indy with a yawn and went back to her room. The rooms this time weren't as basic as the hotels they had stayed in when she appeared here. She fell into the bed and found it surprisingly comfortable. Typically when she jumped worlds where ever she stay felt very distant and uncomfortable. Maybe being in a hotel made her feel like she was on vacation. All be it a very dangerous vacation but a vacation none the less. As she lied there, sleep came easily and morning arrived all too soon. The young Jones look alike was sleeping soundly when there was a banging on the door of her room. Serina lifted her head from the pillow.

"Go away!" Her head fell back face first into the pillow.

"This is ridiculous." Indy scratched his head and thought for a moment then came up with an idea to use her fondness for souvenirs and memorabilia to his advantage.

"You still want to get that iconic picture don't you?" There was a thud and Indy stepped back from the door wondering what had happened. There was more scuffling and groaning before heavy footsteps came stumbling towards the door and it flung open. Serina leaned in the doorway and gave Indy a grin.

"Let's get that picture." She walk ahead of him down to the lobby.

"Just wait until the girls see that I met Harrison Ford."

"Who? Oh wait, that's me isn't it."

Indy found them someone who could take their picture and told them to have it developed as soon as possible.

"How long is that gonna take?"

"I don't know. A day at the earliest."

"That's so long! I'm really starting to miss 21st century technology."

"Alright, quit moping it's time to head back to the sphinx."

"Oh but Indy couldn't I look around just a little bit more? This is the first place I've been to out of the United States." Indy groaned but he couldn't resist her begging eyes.

"Fine, 10 minutes. Okay?" Serina smiled and hugged him bouncing slightly on her tip toes.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you." Serina raced off into the market place around them, her face alight with excitement. Indy smiled. He remembered the last time he traveled with a kid. A small Chinese boy nicknamed 'Short Round'. The kid was nice and had a great sense of humor but he was too talkative. He also never listened to Indy. Serina could be a bit mouthy for Indy's taste but when she needed to be she provided a good relief of tension. If Indy ever had a kid he hoped it was a girl. Serina was enjoying herself at a tent with more feminine items that weren't typical of her taste. She came across a gilded mirror encrusted with rhinestones. Serina wasn't the vain type but the engravings on the mirror were intriguing to her. She took a closer look at the mirror before turning it over and looking at the reflection. At first all she saw was her boyish appearance but before she could make out the dangerous figure approaching her from behind there was a cotton rag placed over her mouth and her vision faded to black.


End file.
